1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing chambers and particularly to a chamber connected to a shower head to provide more uniform water temperature distribution and to mix with and dispense the contents of the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available mixing chambers for shower heads are connected in parallel with the water line by a single outlet or by a double line having an inlet at one end and an outlet at the other end. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,320, issued Nov. 14, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,699, issued July 8, 1952. Other devices are known which employ on apertured pipe as a spray nozzle, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,136, issued Dec. 15, 1931. The apertured pipes are not used for mixing, and the chambers require special plumbing connections.